tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Man
Shadow Man is a mysterious Pyro of unknown origin with the power to bring the dead back to life made by superpika293. Appearance Shadow Man is a GRN Pyro wearing a combination of the Last Breath and default Pyro mask. He also wears a Wrath's Wrap, Deus Specs, Coffin Kit, Bonedolier, and Rump O'Lantern. He always appears to be wielding a GRN Soldier-style Bat Outta Hell. However, Shadow Man doesn't seem to use it as a weapon, which leaves its purpose as mysterious as its owner. Biography Not much is known about the Shadow Man besides that he can raise the dead. It should also be noted, that while he can and often does raise the dead, the motive behind this is a mystery. It's rumoured that it was Shadow Man who brought Team Killer into existence after bringing him back to life. While many would argue that since Team Killer is regarded as one of the most deadly freaks in existence, it would make Shadow Man evil, but this is not the case. It is clear to any who have survived an encounter with Team Killer that he is not being controlled by anyone, meaning that Shadow Man has done nothing to influence Team Killer's decisions. On top of that, in most recorded cases, the people that Shadow Man brings back become your standard undead creature that possesses no other trait aside from being undead. To most freak hunters, Shadow Man is not considered dangerous but any and all sightings should be recorded as well as the identity of who he raises from the dead, if possible. One other rumour is that supposedly, Shadow Man does everything in his power to avoid coming in contact with Karma Soldier , meaning the two may have known each other in the past. Behavior and Personality Shadow Man's personality is somewhat of an enigma. Shadow Man rarely interacts with living people and when he does, shows very little emotion. Usually when confronted by a living person, Shadow Man simply ignores them until they leave. If the person happens to interrupt Shadow Man while he's bringing someone back, then Shadow Man will react by using his powers in an attempt to scare them off. If that doesn't work, Shadow Man will summon a cloud of smoke and teleport away before the smoke clears. Shadow Man doesn't appear to have any fears but he also seems to avoid conflict, so it shows he's a peaceful entity. However, his habit of raising the dead causes him to be classified as neutral. Powers and Abilities Even though Shadow Man would rather teleport away than fight, this doesn't mean he has no way to protect himself. Shadow Man boasts an arsenal of supernatural powers that while rarely if ever used, are dangerous nonetheless. Aside from raising the dead and teleportation, his powers include: ' ' *'Undead Control: '''Shadow Man, being a necromancer, is able to control anyone or thing he brings back. He only does this to determine if there are any threats in the area. These are usually just standard undead mercs and rarely have any additional powers. *'Flight': Shadow Man is generally known to float instead of walking. Whether or not he can truly fly or just float is unknown. *'Telepathy': While not exactly meant to be used offensively, Shadow Man can speak to others using telepathy. This is most likely used to give warnings to those who might interfere with his hobby. The voice he uses is described as a dry, scratchy monotone. *'Hyper Endurance': This power is debateable because no one has ever attacked Shadow Man. It is simply assumed that he possesses far above average durability because of his supernatural abilities. *'Pyrokinesis''': This power has been directly observed by several witnesses. Shadow Man commonly appears in a large green fireball and disappears in a similar fashion if not disturbed. He also uses his control over fire when trying to scare off those who disturb him. Faults and Weaknesses Shadow Man currently has no known weaknesses. Those who believe the rumor that Shadow Man actively avoids Karma Soldier believe that the reason for this is that Shadow Man used to be one of Karma Soldier's top soldiers but he did something to cause Karma Soldier to kick him off the team. This is still just a rumor, and until proven true, cannot be considered a fault. Trivia *There are many theories on the actual purpose of Shadow Man's bat outta hell. Theories range from it being something like a magic wand, to it being the remains of a soldier that Shadow Man used to be friends with. One rumor even says that Shadow Man actually talks to it and when he raises a dead body, it's because he believes that the skull has given him orders to do so. *The identity of the Undead Fempyro that accompanies Shadow Man is unknown. Why she's the only henchmen Shadow Man seems to keep permanently is also unknown. *Shadow Man seems to despise Vagineers and has been known to attack them on sight. It seems to have a hatred of PRL Vagineers stronger than with any other breed, probably due to PRL Vagineers love of dark and deserted places, like graveyards. *It is possible that Shadow Man could resurrect another freak if they died, but he would have to choose to do so himself. It would also depend on which freak it was. If it was a freak like say, Piss Cakehole there'd likely be no chance of Shadow Man resurrecting him. *Several Mercs that Shadow Man has resurrected have grown into rather dangerous freaks in recent times. It's rumored that one of these freaks is Team Killer. Category:Magicians Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:GRN Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Pyros Category:Non-combatants Category:Leaders Category:Freaks made by superpika293 Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans